


Protection

by MintCandy



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 20:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintCandy/pseuds/MintCandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life as a disable</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protection

**Author's Note:**

> This my first fan fiction.

Bonds - Chapter 1

 

"Took you long enough to get here". Naruto complained. "I'm not doing this for you idiot I'm dining this for my brother". Sasuke replied calmly.

The war ended after a few hours. (Sorry I'm not that goo at writing fighting moments)

Naruto and Sasuke sat there panting. "Its over."The ninjas cheered. "We can finally go home". They ran to Naruto and threw him up the sky. "NARUTO! NARUTO! Our saviour." Naruto laugh and said. "Careful guys I'm hurt you know." Sasuke sat there quietly looking at him being praise. Suddenly he felt a huge dizziness struck him. The put his hand on his head. "Are you ok Sasuke." Karin asked. Then he suddenly collapsed. Jugo and Suigetsu ran to him "Sasuke!" Karin called to him. Jugo picked him up way from the crowed. Soon Naruto notice that his friend has collapse. He ran to him. "Sakura! Sasuke is hurt I think." Naruto called Sakura. "Im fine let go Jugo." He pushed him away. Sakura came running with the other rookies. "Im glad you came back to us Sasuke." Tunade said. "Want to break your neck" Raikage said giving him a treating stare. "But i have to thank you for saving my village too." He sighed.

Orochimaru Prov

"I can taste that wonderful body i still want it". He smiled talking to himself. 'But he has his friends around him this will be hard to get him, i'll just make him paralyse for awhile then ill kidnap him when its safe, this is a new poison that kabuto make that paralyse people i only have the antidote, Tunade will take awhile to find an antidote." HE slipped your a bottle of paralyse potion and he coated it in the potion. " Should put more since Sasuke is a stubborn boy anyway." He saw Sasuke standing up 'Should do this fast or they will leave.'

"Sasuke here's another parting gift for you." Orochimaru said licking his lips. "HELL NO I'm letting you curse me again." Sasuke said. "It's different now." Orochimaru threw the needles to his veins. "What did you do." Sakura yelled. Sasuke collapsed . Jugo quickly carried him in a bridal style in a protective mode. "YOU! What did you do." Naruto said running to him. Then Orochimaru disappeared suddenly but his laugh linger for a few minutes. "What did he do Karin." Suigetsu asked. "He's been injected with a paralyse potion, Kabuto showed it to me once, he told me he and Orochimaru only know where and how to make antidote for it, Sakura have you seen this potion before." Passing the needle coated with poison. "No. I don't know i'll need ask Tsunade." She left to find Tunade. "Lets get back or anything bad happens." Neji said.

Back in the leaf village…

Sasuke laid on the bed sleeping. Everyone has patch up and already looking much better. "Thank you Naruto for sharing your chakra with the ninja, you made my job easier." Sakura thanked him for protecting everyone. "So how's Sasuke doing." Jugo asked. "Not sure we have to see." Sakura said. "May I ask why are you here still, I thought he used you and controlled you, So why." Sai asked. "Umm… " Karin said blushing. "A… because… because" Suigetsu said scratching the back of his head. "It's because he's important to us he's our friend." Jugo answer Sai's question he said seriously.

BARK! BARK! "Is that Akamaru." Sakura walked to the window. "SAKURA! TO NIGHT WE WILL HAVE A BIG DINNER TO CELEBRATE WE ARE HAVING BARBECUE." Kiba yelled from the garden to the top. "Okey." She replied then the left. "You heard them are you going." She informed them. "Of course I'm going." Naruto said. "How about you guys." She pointed at Sasuke group. "What? How can you guys be so nice letting your enemies go dinner with you." Karin said. "They're going Sakura." Naruto answered for them. "What are you doing." Suigetsu said. "Sasuke friend is my friend." He smiled at him. They turned away.

"Ow… " Sasuke said. "Sasuke!." They called to him. "I can't move." Sasuke replied. Jugo picked him up so he could see them. Karin told him everything. "So are you coming to dinner tonight Sasuke-kun." Sakura asked even she knew his condition. "No." he just answered. "Well too bad I bring you, we're celebrating for everything has happen even you came back to the leaf village." Naruto said. "Well knew its too good to be true that you leave me alone." He said then sigh.

**Author's Note:**

> I know its bad and lots of grammar mistakes.


End file.
